tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Daina Janack
It is very easy to underestimate DAINA. She's a woman, she's beautiful and is often a target for chauvinistic insults. But those who know her better admits that she is the one Oktober Guard member with a multitude of talents. Even Colonel Brekhov who is known for his opinion regarding women in the battlefield had to credit her skills for getting him and his team out of trouble on more than one occasion. She is a skilled helicopter pilot, a knowledgeable fixed wing pilot, a marksman, a competent diver, a brilliant tactician second to Brekhov, and probably more intelligent than most of her teammates. Does this mean she gets all the respect she deserves? No. More than anyone, she feels she has to prove her worth over and over. One has to wonder what drives her to extremes. Could it be because of her renowned temper that pushes her to show everyone what she can do? As the only woman in the group, DAINA feels compelled to do twice as much to prove that she deserves a place on the OKTOBER GUARD team. She is multi-talented and can pilot any vehicle in the Soviet arsenal. She is also exceptionally skilled with all Warsaw Pact weapons, but her favorite is the SVD, or Snaiperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (Dragonuv sniper rifle). History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The only female member of the Oktober Guard, Daina L. Janack was also the team's only Czechoslovakian, born in the city of Ostrava in 1958. While many considered the unit to be the Soviet Union's equivalent of G.I. Joe, it was actually a more international unit made up of soldiers from the nations of the Warsaw Pact, which included Czechoslovakia. Daina served as both the team's sniper and a helicopter pilot, and was known for having a bad temper. Daina was the second most tactically intelligent member next to Brekhov, and often took the role of second-in-command. Over the later years of the Cold War, the Oktober Guard came up against both Cobra and the G.I. Joe team. Cobra often played the two teams against each other, but the Joes and the Guard occasionally teamed up to defeat their common enemy. After serving with the same team members for several years, Daina witnessed the deaths of her teammates, Colonel Brekhov, Horrorshow, Schrage and Stormavik while rescuing a rebel leader El Jefe in Sierra Gordo. Only Daina and Dragonsky remained when they and a number of Joes were double-crossed and captured. The team soon added new members Lt. Gorky and Sgt. Misha, and Daina acted as the team's new leader. The new Guard teamed up with the Joes, once again heading to Sierra Gordo to fight the Iron Grenadiers. Shortly after, the Soviet Union dissolved, and Daina's native Czechoslovakia split apart, making her a citizen of the Czech Republic. Though the October Guard was disbanded, its former members often worked together. Under Russian Colonel Red Star, the Guard headed off into space on a mission with the Joes. MUX History: Daina is a member of the Oktober Guard, who are sometime-allies of G.I. Joe in the War Against Terror. Daina has worked closely with G.I. Joe on many occasions. In 2016 Americans, Autobots, and Russians travelled to Benzheen to try to win a tank contract there. During the trial, Benzheen was attacked by forces from nearby Trucial Abysmia. The combined Autobot/G.I. Joe/Russian team drove the Trucial Abysmian forces back from the Benzheen border, although the Benzheen government was ultimately overthrown from within and a new pro-Abysmian military government was formed. OOC Notes * File Name: Daina L. Janack * Birthplace: Ostrava, Czechoslovakia * Aliases: Volga; Vorona Logs 2004 Sep 17 - How do you lose something this big? :HOUSTON - An offshore semi-submersible deepwater drilling rig in the Gulf of Mexico is missing in the wake of Hurricane Ivan, but its crew was evacuated well before the storm hit, a spokesman for the company that owns it said Thursday. :Guy Cantwell, a spokesman for Houston-based Transocean Inc., said the 115 people were evacuated from the deepwater Nautilus rig and the rig itself was secured before the storm swirled into the Gulf on its way to the Alabama coast. :The rig turned up missing after the storm passed and the company had aircraft and boat searches under way Thursday, he said. :"We're just going to have to see how it turns out," Cantwell said. "Nobody was on it." :A semi-submersible rig is a mobile drilling platform with floats or pontoons that provide stability while operating. Such rigs are used in deeper waters and kept in position by anchors or dynamic positioning. Players Daina was once played by rhodeschin, but is now available for application. Gallery daina1.jpg Daina2.gif Daina3.gif daina4.jpg daina6.jpg daina5.jpg References * YoJoe.com * DAINA (v2) @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:available Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:FCs Category:Oktober Guard Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Sharpshooters Category:Pilots